villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Zul'jin
Zul'jin is the leader of the Amani tribe and lead them even prior to the Second War. History Zul'jin was a fiece forest troll who managed to become leader of his tribe due to his great leadership. He managed to unite all the troll tribes in Zul'Aman under his command and lead raids on Quel'Thalas which no troll has been able to do and infamous for these actions. However, his forces were defeated by the high elves. There rumors that Zul'jin attempted to unite all trolls though it was halted during the events of the Second War. Second War Zul'jin was approached by Ogrim Doomhammer during the Second War for the forest trolls to join the Horde. He at first refuses but realized Quel'Thalas allied with the human regions and what they have done to the orcs. He decided to join the Horde when they rescued him for the humans who captured him. Zul'jin fought with the Horde at the time of Second War but grew angry at Doomhammer for not conquering Quel'Thalas and abandoning the siege for the assault on Lordaeron. Zul'jin and his army of forest troll stayed and killed hundreds of elves. The Horde lost the war and Zul'jin and his army retreated to the forest and went back to their savage ways. Later, Zul'jin mysterious disappeared after the war and many speculated he was killed by Windrunner. The truth is that Zul'jin was captured and tortuered for hours and lost his right eye. His torturers were attacked by a small troll group. Zul'jin managed to escape by cutting off his own arm with a spear. Third War Aftermath A forest troll tribe, the Revantusk which was under Zul'jin' leadership joined the Horde again. However, he was missing during the time and the Revantusk had to defend themselves from invaders. In reality, Zul'jin returned to Zul'Aman to rebuild his army. After Arthas Menethil and the Scourge diminish Quel'Thalas, Zul'jin saw a great opportunity to attack the blood elves and realized they're with the Horde. He considered this the final betrayal of the Horde. A witch doctor said they can get more power through dark ways which Zul'jin accepts in his anger. Burning Crusade Zul'jin set his plan into motion, he led invasions throughout Quel'Thalas. Eventually, his army scattered around Quel'thalas and gained a part of Eversong Woods. He had Zul'Marrosh, Tregla, and Spearcrafter Otembe led the Amani forces to take over more regions of Eversong Woods. Unfortunate for them, their forces were defeated by the Silvermoon forces. Zul'jin later summoned the four avatars of the forest troll animal gods and kidnapped some individuals to prepare the sacrifice. However, the adventurers of the Horde and the Alliance entered Zul'Aman and killed the avatars and the witch doctor. They later confronted Zul'jin who later transformed into the animal forms of forest troll animal gods. In the end, the adventurers successfully killed Zul'jin. Legacy After the battle, the adventurers looted a vial of Zul'jin's blood. They gave it to an explorer Budd who was eager about it. He threw the vial into the fire and claimed Zul'jin is no more and the malevolent spirts brought him to a burning building and Budd later became insane afterwards. After Zul'jin's death, Zul'Aman was quiet and the Amani tribe was severly diminished. By the time of the Cataclysm, Budd got his sanity back and the Amani tribe were rebuilding Zul'Aman under a new leader who made the Amani tribe powerful and vowed to avenge Zul'jin and restore the Amani tribe to its former glory. Powers and abilities Zul'jin is an expert in axes and proves to be a great leader. He is also a great strategist that surprised the elves who arrogantly dismissed the Amani tribe to be savages. Zul'jin was later capable of calling the four animal gods and can shapeshift into a bear, an eagle, a lynx and a dragonhawk. He is also able to have different powers in his forms. In his eagle form, he can summon energy storms and tornadoes. Zul'jin can claw his enemies in his bear and lynx form. In his dragonhawk form, he can breath fire and can create fire columns. Trivia *Unlike other trolls, Zul'jin is the only one to not have tusks. *Zul'jin was mentioned in a quest for the Revantusks in World of Warcraft. He was also looked up by the Revantusks and they wish that Zul'jin will come back. *Zul'jin is unable to regenerate his eye and arm despite that trolls can regenerate lost limbs. It's either that the elves did something to him or he didn't want it to regenerate so it can serve as a reminder what the elves did to him. *It is unknown if the Revantusks are aware of Zul'jin's activities during the Burning Crusade. Category:Warcraft Villains Category:Warlords Category:Trolls Category:Barbarian Category:Leader Category:Xenophobes Category:Summoners Category:Video Game Villains Category:Vengeful Category:Sadists Category:Tragic Category:Psychopath Category:Outcast Category:Faux Affably Evil